


The Luthor Ring

by Superfan_56



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Happy Ending, Multi, My First Fanfic, Quidditch, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfan_56/pseuds/Superfan_56
Summary: Lena Luthor is homeschooled until she is dropped off without warning in the Forbidden Forest by her mother, where she is found by a soggy Quidditch player, Kara Danvers.Slow updates - THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED!





	1. The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic ever in my life - please be kind.

Numb. 

All she felt was numb. Nothing else.

Lena couldn't remember the last time she felt this numb in her life.

No wait, that’s not true.

There was that one time … but that was years ago.

Lena had been walking for what felt like days, but could have only been hours, going by how the sun had only just set for the first time since she got there. Where 'there' was, she had no idea. She just knew she had to keep going. Keep walking.

It had been raining all day, typical for British weather. The rain had stopped bothering her a while ago though when the numbness set in. All day all she had seen were the trees around her, now enveloped in darkness. All she heard was the rain on the leaves high above her head or the rustling of the underbrush at her feet where no doubt small animals and bugs were roaming around. Although she didn't want to think about that.

Some time passed and she noticed the trees were starting to thin. There were no longer tree trunks the size of cars, but more regular size. Ones that you could fit your arms around and be able to touch fingertips. This must mean she's getting closer. What she was getting closer too she wasn't sure about either. Lena just knew she had to keep going. Keep walking.

Lena's steady walking turned into something what felt like frantic stumbling. She knew she was close, she knew she could get there she just had to keep going. Her arms reached out to lean on trees when she could see them in the pitch black darkness of the night. Pushing herself forward, Lena kept going. Kept stumbling.

At some point it stopped raining. Her hair and clothes were still soaked through, dripping from spending hours and hours out in the rain. Eventually, ahead of her, Lena could see a clearing. Moonlight shining down through the trees in rays to the patch of ground it could finally touch. A few steps from the clearing she tripped, her body hitting a tree and she fell to the ground on the outskirts of the clearing. Lena's head hit something hard and for a second she could not hear anything. Then this insistent ringing started in her ears. She tried to lift her arms to her head to cover her ears but they would not move. Behind the ringing she heard more rustling of trees and underbrush. 

Her vision started to blur, and Lena tried to fight it but she knew it was no use. The last thing she saw was a figure bursting into the clearing on the other side, streaks of red and gold assaulted her vision and then fading to nothing.

_____________________________________________

Kara promised her sister she would only be an hour tops. Just one hour to practice her shooting and then she would go in for some food and study for her classes that she so wasn't falling behind in. Three hours later, it was dark and Kara was very frustrated with herself.

Somehow her shots had gotten worse as the hours went by and the more she missed the more irate she became. Kara could've blamed it on the rain and how her hands were slippery from a mixture of sweat and water but she knew that was just an excuse.

Mumbling to herself she let the Quaffle fall to the ground and starting to circle the pitch, slowly bringing her broom higher and higher. It had stopped raining and she could finally see the castle properly, which looked more like a silhouette against the moonlight. It was stunning. Kara couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. This was her home.

Stopping mid-air, Kara looked around. Marvelling in the beauty that was Hogwarts school and grounds. The castle, the lake, the Quidditch pitch below, Hagrid's hut and the forest. Even the forest, which had always seemed too eerie to Kara, looked magnificent in the moonlight. Then something moved.

Just for a moment Kara caught a glimpse of something shining in the forest, almost like a reflection off something metal, but then it was gone as quickly as it came. She watched for something more, but there was no other signs of movement. Could she have imagined it? No, it was definitely there. Something or someone was roaming around the outskirts of the forest at this hour.

Kara leaned forward on her broom, urging it forwards. Stirring it toward the forest where she knew she wasn't allowed to go, it was forbidden to everyone. But she was a prefect and if someone was down there that shouldn't be they needed to go back to the castle or wherever they came from. Jumping from her broom, she made her way into the trees, robes billowing behind her and her broom held tightly in her left leaving her right hand free to grab her wand.

Then she heard it, a faint rustling as if something was moving through the brush around her. She recognised the direction it was headed and surged forward. The rustling was getting louder and then there was a thump and a faint moan then … silence. Kara kept going, more cautiously now. She caught a glimpse of someone lying on the edge of a clearing up ahead and she sped up. Bursting into the clearing she caught a glimpse of brilliant green eyes that shone when the moonlight hit them and then they closed.

Kara just stared for what felt like forever. She was beautiful. The girl was sprawled on the ground in a way that didn't seem very comfortable. She was unconscious and it looked like her head was bleeding but apart from that she looked fine. Stunning even. Shaking her head, Kara cleared her thoughts and looked around. Making sure there was no one else around she lifted her wand and cast a levitation spell. The girl slowly rose of the ground as if she was being lifted by an invisible stretcher. 

Kara turned back towards the castle, being careful not to jostle the girl on any trees as they exited the forest and started across the grounds. Kara couldn't help but keep looking back at the girl as she walked, revering in her beauty and her innocent looking face as she slept.

When she got to the steps to the entrance hall she saw the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, standing there watching intently as she walked up the steps. Kara looked around at the girl floating behind her and then back at the Headmistress.

"Hospital wing" McGonagall said. "Now."


	2. The Hospital Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the Kudos and the comments! They are much appreciated.  
> I got carried away writing today so here's the next chapter already! Don't expect the rest to come this quickly though! Sorry! :)

The first thing Lena notices when she slowly opens her eyes is the light streaming into the room assaulting her vision. She squints against it and then winces when the subtle movement sent painful shockwaves through her head.

After a while the pain dies down and she looks around. She's lying in a bed at the end of a long room furthest from what she assumes is the doorway, although it looks more like the entrance to a fortress its so huge. There are beds all lined up along the opposite wall and to her right. On her left, several feet away is a desk, currently unoccupied but there's evidence that its frequently used by the amount of parchment piled on the desk, a quill placed neatly on top and ink pots in a neat line along the top of the desk.

There's a door directly to her left a few feet away where she can hear quiet mumbling and whispers, which eventually stop. All of a sudden the door swings open and what appears to be a small man, who she immediately identifies as being part Goblin, walks out only to stop in his tracks when he sees bright green eyes scrutinizing him.

"Oh! You're awake!" The man squeaks. He then proceeds to turn around, robes swinging as he does so and scurries back into the room he came from, closing the door behind him with a clang.

"She's awake!" Lena hears the man squeak again, which leaves Lena wondering if his voice is permanently squeaky or it just happens when he's surprised. The door is then yanked open again, this time a tall woman stands in the doorway, green robes and witches hat making her somehow seem even taller and more powerful.

The woman walks over to the end of Lena's bed, the movement billowing with power and dominance. Lena knows immediately not to mess with her. Out of the corner of her eye she notices the small man enter the room again, along with a taller, much fatter man and a another woman of average height and rather skinny who walks silently over to the desk and sits, making herself busy with paperwork.

"I know who you are." The woman at the end of Lena's bed says. Her tone is not quite accusing but there's something else there that Lena cannot place.

"I'm afraid to say I don't know who you are." Lena says, trying to sound more confident that she's currently feeling under the scrutiny of the four grown ups staring at her and her throbbing head.

"Really?" Lena hears true surprise in her voice and she hopes they aren't all stuck up rich people. "Well, I am Minerva McGonagall. Headmistress of this school." The woman starts, then gestures to the man standing closest to her.

"This is Professor Slughorn who teaches potions." As he is introduced, Professor Slughorn gives her a nod and a small smile that does not reach his eyes.

"This is Madame Pomfrey, the matron." The Headmistress indicates the woman sitting behind the desk, who barely even looks up at her as she scribbles something on a piece of parchment.

"And I believe you briefly met Professor Flitwick just moments ago, who teaches charms." The small man blanches a bit at the reminder of his squeaky outburst, but recovers in time to say a quick "Hello".

"Now, we've introduced ourselves," McGonagall clasps her hands in front of her as she stands more firmly at the end of Lena's bed. "Why don't you tell us what you were doing roaming around the Forbidden Forest?"

The Headmistress stares intently at Lena as she waits for her answer. The others are all staring as well, their expressions more wary than McGonagall's. Lena's head is now pounding as she tries to process all this new information. Her mind feeling slow and sluggish as it catches up to the conversation and she finally twigs where she is.

"Wait a second …" Lena starts to say, her voice coming out slow and calculated. "Am I at Hogwarts?"

The question seems to come as a shock to Madam Pomfrey and the two male Professors, however the Headmistress just tilts her head up at the question and speaks in a more authoritative tone.

"Yes, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the Hospital Wing to be exact. Now what were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

Lena looked between the four people in the room feeling as though she had no choice but to explain. No choice but to try to get them to understand her situation. As she looked between them she tried to judge each of them, to see if they could be trusted. Lena wasn't sure about the male Professors or the matron, but Minerva McGonagall had something about her that made her, not quite trustworthy (yet), but something. Something she couldn't quite place. So she took a deep steadying breath and started to explain.

Lena assumed they already knew part of the story, her family was famous after all. Lena explained anyway. She explained about what Lex did. She explained about what Lena herself did. She explained what happened the night before her mother dropped her off in the middle of nowhere without reason. She explained everything.

And then they left, except Madam Pomfrey, saying they will be back later with "What they are going to do with you." As Minerva McGonagall put it.

____________________________________________

Kara didn't want to leave the beautiful girl alone, but Madam Pomfrey's stern glare as she explained the girl needed quiet and not to be disturbed by babbling fifth years was enough to make her leave the Wing at a speed walk. Leaving the girl behind with the four grown ups talking in hushed tones. Kara decided to go and find Alex and try to explain to her why she was so late.

As Kara walked through the portrait hole, shivering slightly in her wet Quidditch robes, and into the Gryffindor common room she was met by four people staring at her from their positions around the fireplace.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Alex's voice strained as she tried to hide her relief behind obvious annoyance. Kara sighed heavily and walked over to the fireplace, plonking herself down directly in front of the fire in an attempt to stop her shivering.

Lucy came up behind her and wrapped her in a blanket, then sat back down beside James, with Winn in his usual armchair pure relief and curiosity showing on his face.

"I was at the Quidditch pitch practicing my shooting when I lost track of time." Kara started, and she was about to continue when Alex interrupted her.

"Two things. One - No kidding you lost track of time, you were gone for over three hours!" Alex said, exasperated. "And two - You weren't there half an hour ago when I went to check on you! Where the hell were you?!"

"Alex let her explain." James said calmly, Kara gave him a small smile as a thank you.

"As I was saying, I lost track of time and I noticed something in the forest, so I flew down there and -"

"Hold up! You saw something or someone in the forest, in the FORBIDDEN forest I might add, and you just decided to go down there and what? Investigate?!"

Kara was now regretting explaining her evening. She should've just lied and said that she spent the time she wasn't at the pitch at the Library, but who was she kidding, Alex would've seen through that lie.

"Will someone tape her mouth shut till I finish please?" Kara said, only half joking. Maggie Sawyer happened to be walking past at that moment and promptly jumped on Alex's back covering her mouth with her hand.

"I've got you covered Little Danvers!" Maggie shouts. They all start laughing as Alex tries twisting and turning to get the girl off her back. "No matter how much you struggle you ain't throwing me off Danvers."

At that, Alex stops struggling and a glint appears in her eyes. Maggie suddenly lets go off her and jumps off the chair.

"Not exactly the first thing I imagined you doing to me with your tongue Danvers but touché." Maggie winks at Alex, who blushes a deep red. "Sorry Little Danvers I tried."

And with that, she leaves going god knows where. Alex takes a deep breath, smiling slightly and tries to compose herself, turning her attention back to Kara. "Explain!"

With the attention back on her, she explains what happened. Leaving out the parts where she thinks the girl gorgeous. Although her facial expressions may have given her away because Lucy and James glance at each other and then look back at her with a knowing look, but thankfully they don't say anything.

"Do you know who she is?" Winn asked, completely intrigued.

"I have no idea." Kara says, "But the teachers seemed to know by the looks on their faces when they saw her. I don't think she's a student though."

Kara doesn't say that the looks on their faces were ones of wary and distrust. For some reason that had her more worried for the unconscious girls safety than anything else. Very worried in fact. She just hoped that she would get to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've already prolonged this more than I expected. Will Lena be able to stay at Hogwarts? Will she have to leave? You'll have to wait and see.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time frame for these are going to be a little sporadic, especially in the weeks up to Christmas, but keep nagging me and I will post eventually.

Kara was having trouble focusing on anything. Well, that's not exactly true. She was having trouble focusing on anything else at all, except for the girl.

Those stunning green eyes plagued her dreams that night. Her sharp jawline cut through her thoughts all through breakfast and her morning lessons. Even her hair, that was soaked through when Kara found her yesterday, found its way into her brain at some point.

By lunch she couldn't face it anymore and she made her way straight to the Hospital Wing, via the kitchens where she picked up some treats, because this was lunch she's missing here and Kara needs her food.

Kara slowly opened the door to the Hospital Wing with both hands once she had scoffed down her lunch made up of a few chocolate eclairs, and took a look around. There happened to be no one else occupying any beds except the girl today so the room was very empty. The desk at the top of the room was deserted and she couldn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere else, so Kara took a chance and walked down the room to the only occupied bed.

The girl was lying on her side facing away from the door, she didn't move when Kara pushed the door closed and started walking up the aisle toward her. Either she was asleep or she didn't hear her or, quite possibly, she just ignored it.

As Kara approached she noticed that her hair was just a black as it had been the night before, only no longer soaked and stuck to her skin. It was a bit matted in places where it was splayed across her pillow behind her and she apparently hadn’t been given a hairbrush but Kara thought it was beautiful, especially in the light coming in through the high windows.

Kara slowed as she approached and slowly stepped around the bed so she could see her face. And wow, that face! She was even more gorgeous in daylight, if that were even possible. Her eyes were in fact closed and her breathing was even and heavy as she slept. Kara could not walk away though. She couldn't even move. She was transfixed by this young woman's face. Her jawline, her nose, her lips, her cheekbones, they all screamed beauty. Kara could not pull her eyes away.

It was then that she heard yelling from somewhere down the hall outside the Hospital Wing which startled her out of her trance. She suddenly realised she was in the Hospital Wing, in the middle of the day, gawping at this girl who she didn't even know as if she were her princess to her knight. Kara took a step back, planning to creep back out the room without being noticed when she bumped into Madam Pomfrey's desk, causing an ink pot to fall and smash on the ground.

The girl startled awake, bolting upright in bed at the sound, her green eyes somehow glowing. Then she winced, her eyes screwing shut against the pain in her head and a hand lifting to rub across her face as she calmed herself from the abrupt awakening. Kara noticed a bright green and silver ring on the girls finger, flashing in the sunlight. Kara just stood there for a second staring at the girl then, pulling her wand out and quickly fixing her mess she did what Kara does best. She rambled.

"I'm so, so sorry! Oh my! I can't believe I'm this clumsy. I didn't mean to wake you. Especially as your hurt and probably need rest. And Madam Pomfrey is right I am such a klutz, I don't know how she puts up with me sometimes. Again, I am so sorry." Kara forced her mouth shut before she said anything else, because she knows she could keep going on and on if she let herself.

The girl lets her hand drop from her face onto the quilt that’s still covering her legs. Her expression is calculating as she looks Kara up and down, making Kara suddenly feel a bit self-conscious. Then a smirk appears on her lips and somehow her eyes have an extra glint in them as if they are smirking at her too.

"Are you always this cute when your clumsy?"

That, Kara was not expecting. And now her tongue feels like its been the victim of the tongue-tying curse, and she knows her cheeks are the colour of her Quidditch robes.

"Uhm … " Really Kara, Uhm is all you can manage? "I … you … uhm … Hi" Kara wanted to find the nearest pit of Devil's Snare and jump in head first.

"Hello" The girl smiled back at her, seemingly highly amused by the whole situation. Kara managed to recover her breathing slightly and tried again.

"Um, I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday." Kara said, proud of herself for putting together a coherent sentence this time. "My name is Kara Danvers."

"Oh … that was you." The girl said, now it was her time to look shocked.

"Yep, that was me." Kara watched her for a few seconds and when it looked like she wasn't going to volunteer the information she asked "What's your name?"

"Oh right … I'm sorry I'm slightly out of sorts. My name is Lena."

"Well it's nice to meet you now your awake." Kara suddenly realised that probably wasn't the best way to phrase that, so naturally, she starts rambling again. "Not that it wasn't nice to meet you last night. Except the whole unconscious thing. You know … very nice … to … are you laughing at me."

Lena was sat there, her left arm curved around her stomach, her right elbow in her left hand as she covered her mouth with her right, trying her absolute hardest not to burst out laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed at all. 

Kara seemed to sense her mood change and took a step closer, her hand lifting slightly from where she had been clutching her robes while she rambled, as if she wanted to reach out to her. Comfort her somehow. Then she seemed to think better of it and her hand dropped to her side.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked, watching Lena closely.

"I'm fine, I just got a small bump to my head yesterday, that's all." Lena knew that wasn't what the girl was asking, but she needed to deflect this conversation now. Kara seemed to sense that too so she didn't mention anything, Lena was grateful.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lena hesitated, not expecting to be asked for her permission. "Sure." She says before she can change her mind. For some reason she trusted this babbling, eccentric girl more than she wanted to admit. She didn't want her usual cold exterior to scare her away just yet.

"Who are you?" Kara blurted out before she could stop herself. She was just so intrigued as too who this stunning girl was, although she was now concerned that she was no gawping at Lena this whole time.

Lena just stared at her in, a crinkle appearing on her forehead in confusion. "I already told you, my name's Lena. I'm starting to think you were the one to hit your head."

"No. No, that's not what I meant …"

"Okay, so what did you mean?"

"What I meant was …" Kara hesitated this time, not sure whether to continue, then Lena gave her an encouraging nod and she couldn't deny this girl. "I found you in the Forbidden Forest, where I assume you had been wandering around for hours going by the state that you were in. Not that I thought you looked bad … just soaked through … and unconscious … anyway, there you were. And you weren't in Hogwarts robes so I don't think you actually go to school here, and I'm sure I would recognise you cause I don't think I could ever forget your face. Besides, someone would realise if you were missing from class … so I suppose what I'm really asking is why were you out there like that? How did you get there? And I realise now that I probably have a lot more questions than just one and it's probably really rude of me to be asking such things when we don't know each other very well, it's just that I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all morning … and I'm going to shut up now."

Kara finally stopped rambling and realised that Lena was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape, her hands resting on her lap as she stared at Kara. Then her eyes got this cheeky glint as her mouth closed into a smirk.

"You haven't been able to get me out of your head all morning?"

"I … uh … really! That's all you picked up from my Basilisk length ramble that just came out my mouth!" 

"I'm actually quite flattered." Lena said, smiling at her. "I don't think anybody has thought about me that much in my entire life."

"Well, how can I not, just your smile is …" Kara suddenly found the English language very inadequate, and then she shook herself, her wandering mind coming crashing back down to planet earth. "Anyway, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. It was very rude of me to barge in like this and bombard you with questions when you really should be resting, so I think I'm just going to go … "

And with that, Kara turned on her heel and headed for the door, traumatised by herself for being so rude to the girl. Lena really did not want her to leave, this was the best conversation she'd had in forever, and Kara was almost at the door. "Please, don't go!"

Kara stopped, her arm already reaching to grab the door. She slowly spun on the spot and stared at her. Lena stared back, not wanting to break eye contact, her hand reaching slightly toward Kara and then dropping back to the mattress with a thump.

"Please don't go." Lena repeated, a lot quieter this time. "I would like to explain. Although my story may make you want to leave, and I won't stop you, not that I could if I tried."

Kara's hand fell to her side with a small slap as she slowly made her way back up the room toward the occupied bed. She was trying to work out what this girl could possibly say to make her leave voluntarily. Needless to say, she came up blank.

Kara walked up to Lena's bed and took a seat in the chair near her head. Now she could see her face even clearer and it was very distracting. Lena was still staring at her, not breaking eye contact, then she cleared her throat and looked down at her hands. She looked like she was having an internal argument with herself about something and it made Kara squirm to see her in such anguish. So she reached out with a steady hand and placed it over Lena's fidgeting fingers, feeling the cold metal of the ring against her palm. Lena froze her movement and looked up from her hands. Those piercing blue eyes felt like they were making holes in her head and staring right into her soul as if she could see it so clearly.

"Well, I suppose it all starts with my last name." Lena stopped, looked one more time into Kara's comforting eyes, steeling herself for what inevitably came next. "My name is Luthor. Lena Luthor."

Lena had moved her gaze down to her hands as she said it, waiting for Kara's hand to move away at the confession. She waited … and waited … and when nothing happened she looked up. Capturing Kara's gaze, even softer than before. Lena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as Kara just stared at her.

"Do you know what that means?"

Was this girl suffering from brain damage?! Of course she knew what that meant, and she was mad at Lena for thinking it would make her want to leave. Kara took a deep breath, leaned forward a little and said as calmly as she could. "Yes, I know what that means. It means it is very unfortunate that such a kind soul was raised in such an awful family."

Lena took a few moments to process what had been said. Perhaps Kara could in fact see into her soul. Although, Lena wouldn't quite have described her soul as being kind, but she wasn't going to object right now. She was too overwhelmed. "Umm …" Was all she could manage.

Kara just smiled, and then her smile faltered as she took in exactly what this meant for the girl. "Let me just get this straight in my head." Kara paused waiting for Lena to react, she didn't. So Kara continued.

"You are Lena Luthor. Sister of the notorious Lex Luthor, who disappeared from Hogwarts in his fourth year to wreak havoc on the wizarding world." Lena managed to nod, as Kara kept going. "Whose mother had a hand in helping him and then took off with the unseen, unheard of, potentially not even real little sister, you, and went into hiding and hasn't been heard of until about four days ago."

"Yeah that's the short version of the story I guess." Lena shrugged. "Although, you are missing a few key details."

Kara starred at her hopefully, willing her to quench her thirst for this hinted extra knowledge, when the door at the end of the hall burst open and the Headmistress strode in, followed closely by a flustered Professor Flitwick and an ever bumbling Professor Slughorn. The Headmistress stopped just shy of Lena's bed as she took in the scene in front of her.

Kara quickly removed her hand from where it still rested on Lena's and gave her an apologetic smile before standing up, knowing she would have to leave.

"Miss Danvers, what a surprise." Said McGonagall, if she was truly surprised she didn't show it. "Would you kindly leave while we talk to our unexpected visitor alone."

Kara nodded and looked down at Lena who gave her the most heart-breaking of sad smiles and then walked down the room and through the still open door, shutting it closed behind her. Not before getting one last glimpse at Lena who was watching her go, a sad smile still on her face. Every step Kara made heading away from the girl was agonising, she just wanted to run back to her bedside and give her the biggest of bear hugs she could. But alas, she had a Defence Against the Dark Arts class to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please tell me what you think? And what you think should happen to Lena? I have written what happens next but I'd like to hear your ideas too.
> 
> Also, which houses do you think everyone is in, I haven't gone into much detail about that yet?


	4. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never :)

Lena watched Kara leave feeling sad and alone once again. She couldn't believe her luck being found by a girl who didn't seem to think she was dangerous or to be feared because of her last name. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was almost as if Kara could see what Lena was feeling inside, not just what most people assumed she was feeling. Mostly cold, heartless and soon to be a murderer like her brother were the most common perception strangers got of her.

Now, however, she felt like her luck had run out.

The Headmistress was standing at the foot of her bed, while the two professors tried to make themselves blend into the background, and not succeeding. Lena was trying to suss out the vibe in the room, which she was usually pretty good at, but if today was anything to go by her senses seem to be completely out of whack. Or maybe that was just Kara. Lena could feel her mind wandering at just the thought of the girl and forced herself to stay in the room, stay focused.

“Miss Luthor-“

“Please call me Lena”

“Lena …” McGonagall frowned at being interrupted. “We have been discussing your future here for the past hour and while not all of us agree …” She gave a pointed look at Professor Flitwick, who had suddenly found a nearby vase of flowers very interesting. “We have taken a vote and decided that since you have no place else to go and no other relatives you will be staying here for the time being.”

Lena just starred at the three of them dumbfounded. Does this mean they believe her? They actually believed her? She couldn’t believe it, was it some kind of trick. All she could think about was how they could use this against her. Lure her into a false sense of security and then 'BAM', take this away from her, just like Lex did.

“That is if you have told us everything?” It was a question, one that she was expected to answer. How could she reply when she would have to tell such a blatant lie. A secret she would have to keep in order to protect both sides and herself. So she nodded, hoping it would look as sincere as she hoped. The headmistress eyed her for a moment then pulled out her wand.

Lena panicked and flung herself backwards into the headboard of the bed with a clang. Had she been that obvious? She was usually quite good at lying but maybe not to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She didn’t know why but she had always respected this school and it’s teachers, even after what Lex and her mother had told her about the place. She had secretly always wanted to go here and now…

“Relax Miss- … Lena” Professor Flitwick chirped up from behind the Headmistress, trying to reassure her. “We are just going to figure out where you should stay.”

Lena just flicked her gaze from the wand to Professor Flitwick and back again. When it didn’t seem like Lena was going to say anything the Headmistress waved her wand. Nothing happened.

None of the adults seem perturbed by this and they just continued to look at her with worried expressions on their faces. Lena began to relax a bit but then, after what felt like an age, the door to the Hospital Wing swung wide open, making Lena jump once again. A pile of what looked like rags flew through the room heading straight for the Headmistress.

Minerva McGonagall didn’t even flinch as the pile of rags came to a skidding halt inches from her face. Snatching it out the air with both hands and giving the thing a quick shake, Lena discovered it was actually a hat. A very raged, old hat. Which was placed firmly on the end of her bed.

“This, Lena, is the Sorting Hat.” McGonagall announces. “This is how we are going to decide which house you will be staying in.”

Of course Lena knew about the sorting hat. She’d read about it in books she’d managed to steal from Lex while he was home for the holidays, since Lex had been so vague about his whole experience at Hogwarts his first year, only giving her details when he was complaining about something. Somehow she didn’t picture the hat to look so old and worn. Then again, she had learnt not to judge a book by its cover.

“This situation is unprecedented, however I don’t see why you shouldn’t have the opportunity to live in the house that suits you most for the time being, and the house you would’ve been placed had you have come to this school in the first place.” The Headmistress was giving her a pointed look as if she wanted to add ‘like you should have’.

They all knew why she hadn’t gone to Hogwarts when she had received her letter. It had been just after Lex’s fourth year at Hogwarts and as soon as it had arrived Lex had made a very big spectacle about destroying it using a combustion spell so powerful it had blown apart the wall of the house they were hiding in and caused several neighbours to call the police. All of whom had to have their memories wiped. Of course, the Luther’s had fled by the time the magical authorities showed up. Needless to say, no more letters were sent to Lena Luthor, no matter how much she may have wanted them to.

“I really don’t see the point of this, I know which house it’s going to put me in. My whole family have been in Slytherin, it’s in my blood.”

“Ahhhh, you never know Miss Luthor.” The Sorting Hat says in a drawling tone. “Things aren’t always as they seem.”

“O-kay,”

“Right, shall we get started then?” Piped up Professor Flitwick, who seemed to be getting more and more agitated. Professor Slughorn stepped forward and lifted the hat up very carefully by the point and looked first at the Headmistress and then at Lena for consent. After they both had nodded, he moved up the bed until he was standing over Lena.

Professor Slughorn appeared to grow to an intimidating size as he got closer, lifting the hat to place on Lena’s head. Lena felt the weight of the hat make contact with the top of her head and then the hat slipped down her forehead and covered her eyes. She could see nothing. 

“Now now now, what do we have here?” The Sorting Hat said. Lena didn’t say anything, just sat and waited for the inevitable. The sound of his voice had changed now that it was on her head. Almost an echo, and she couldn’t tell if it was speaking out loud or in her head. Staying silent was the safe option, she didn’t want to look like an idiot by talking out loud if the rest of their audience couldn’t here what The Sorting Hat was saying.

“Hahaha, self-conscious I see, but there’s a natural talent for magic, however not much experience … interesting.” There’s a slight pause and then … “You know, this mind reminds me of another young wizard who didn’t have a chance to prove himself before he came here, I’m very interested in what will come of you.”

Lena had no idea what the hat was talking about, nor did she care at this point. The wait was killing her, how long does it take to choose a house for crying out loud. Lena was getting desperate, and her insipid need to not follow in her brothers footsteps was starting to overcome her resolve. Her eyes were clenched tight and she couldn’t stop herself from chanting in her head ‘Please not Slytherin, Please not Slytherin, …’

“Oh, this is uncanny!” The Sorting Hat shouts, in her head (she hopes). Lena’s resolve comes crashing down at this point and she speaks out loud “Pick one already!” 

There’s a short moment of silence and then “Alright, if you say so, but remember I did not make this choice lightly or for the reasons you may think.” And then out loud in a clear, sturdy tone “SLYTHERIN!”

Lena’s eyes flew open and her shoulders slumped immediately as The Sorting Hat got yanked off her head. She squinted for a few seconds as she got used to the light again. When she could open her eyes without them burning she observed the teachers around her. Professor Slughorn was talking to the Headmistress in hushed tones at the end of her bed, Professor Flitwick had the Sorting Hat in his hands and was walking away with it down the ward towards the door and Madame Pomfrey was making herself busy, trying to look like she was not spying on everything that was going on around Lena’s bed.

“Alright then Lena, it looks like you are going to be following in your families footsteps at this school and join my house.” Professor Slughorn blurted as he turned to face her. Lena just starred at him blankly as the Headmistress cleared her throat pointedly and gave the teacher a stern look. Slughorn seemed to realise what he had said and tried to rectify the situation.

“Not that I think you are going to literally follow in your families footsteps and do what your brother …” Professor Slughorn trailed off as he realised that there was no fixing this so he continued. “Anyway, we will arrange a buddy for you to meet tomorrow who is from Slytherin. They will show you around the castle and help you find your classes ready for you to start them next week. Does that sound okay?”

Lena couldn’t do anything but nod. Slytherin? Slytherin! Why did it have to be Slytherin?! I mean, she knew why, it’s practically in her DNA for her to be put in that house. But that didn’t stop her hoping that she was different. That these thoughts that seemed to be so against her families beliefs and actions at this point had some truth to them, but she was proven wrong. Maybe this is the right house for her, she’s a Luthor after all, and Luther’s are always put in Slytherin. It did also mean that she wasn't going to be in the same house as Kara, just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse.

__________________________________________________

The next morning, after Madame Pomfrey had given the all clear, Lena was allowed to get out of bed. Just the simple action of walking around the still empty ward felt marvellous after so long in bed. Her legs were stiff and achy at first but soon she felt like she could climb a mountain she had so much energy. It even took her mind off the fact that she had been put in Slytherin, but only for a few minutes. When she wasn't think about Slytherin however, she was thinking of a certain girl who she hoped would visit again today.

The doors to the ward swung open with a loud bang, just as Lena was pouring herself a glass of water. The sound made her jump and water spilled all down her shirt. There was some faint laughter coming from the end of the ward where the door had been slammed open.

“Find this amusing do you?” Lena asked, without looking up from her shirt. Footsteps came closer until they stopped a few feet away. Lena's heart sped up, hoping to hear Kara's voice.

“Yeah I do actually.” It certainly wasn’t the voice she was hoping for, but she was intrigued all the same. Spinning around slightly, she came face to face with a stunning girl. Her shiny, black hair was flowing in waves over her shoulders. She was roughly the same height but she could tell she was older than her by a few years.

“Hi Luthor, I’m Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer.” She said with such confidence Lena was taken aback.

“Uh… Hello.”

“Uh hello? That’s all I get after that entrance!”

“Well, you can’t blame me for being a little shocked at that entrance!”

Maggie seemed to contemplate this for a minute and then just nods her head with a smirk on her face saying “Fair enough.” Maggie looks around the room for a second then plonks herself down on Lena's bed.

"So, Little Luthor, it sounds like your going to be spending some time here at Hogwarts."

"Looks like … Wait how did you -"

"The Headmistress told me, did she not tell you you were getting a ‘Hogwarts Buddy’ to show you around." Lena could tell Maggie didn't agree with the name by the way she used sarcastic air quotes around the words 'Hogwarts Buddy'.

"Oh yeah, so that's you?"

"No kidding, why else would I be here?" Maggie sighed, obviously hoping that she actually wasn't here right now.

Maggie stood and started walking back the way she came. Lena watched until Maggie finally realised that Lena was not following her. She turned around and heaved another sigh "Come on then Little Luthor, I haven't got all day!"

Lena hesitated for a split second and then hurried after Maggie who had just disappeared through the doors. By the time Lena had caught up with her, Maggie had made it all the way to the end of the corridor. "You know, I don't think I like that name."

"Too bad Little Luthor." Was all she got in reply, before Maggie turned a corner and Lena had to scurry along to catch up again.

All the walls of the corridors had moving paintings of various men, women and creatures from all different stages in history. If it were up to Lena she would stop to check out every single one of them, but apparently Maggie had other ideas. They took several more turns before they came to a stop at a thick stone bannister that looked out over what Lena thinks could be the strangest but most fascinating thing she has ever seen. Of course, Lena already knew about Hogwarts' moving staircases but to see it in person, it's something else. She didn't have long to admire the view however because before she knew it, Maggie was moving off to the left where a staircase had just appeared, leading them down to the next floor.

"Keep up Little Luthor, or you'll get stuck." Lena shouts behind her as she reaches the bottom of the steps.

"Please stop calling me that!" Lena yells as she jogs to keep up with her but Maggie just laughs at her and starts to explain about the staircases and how these are used to access most of the main levels of the castle. As they turned every corner Lena was hoping to get a glimpse of one specific student, but so far nothing.

"I figured we can start from the bottom and work our way up." Maggie explained as she continued down yet another staircase, only these were a huge set of stairs that did not appear to move. Lena could tell that Maggie seemed to want to get this tour over as quickly as possible and was hoping that she was well enough to keep up with Maggie.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Lena, once again, was amazed by the grandness of the castle. They had reached what Lena guessed was the Entrance Hall, where students would pass through everyday to get to the Great Hall. One student was walking casually towards them, his head in a book. When he heard their footsteps he looked up and as soon as he saw Lena he made an odd squeaking sound and scurried to change direction. The boy was practically running away when he reached the doors that headed outside and disappeared from sight.

Maggie was laughing until she turned to look at Lena, who had a solemn look on her face. Lena saw that Maggie's expression had turned to one of pity, which she could not stand for. Lena took a deep breath, shook her head and looked around. Noticing for the first time that there actually weren't any other students around, Lena asked where everyone was.

"They're in class stupid, now come on I don’t have all day!" Maggie said, as she disappeared down yet another set of stairs. Lena noticed the temperature suddenly change as she descended the steps into a dark and gloomy corridor which she guessed were the dungeons.

"Well this is the dungeons," Maggie announced, confirming Lena's guess, as she turned back to get Lena's reaction, noticing she had drawn her arms around herself Maggie added, "and I'd get used to the cold down here if I were you, it doesn't get much warmer than this, even in the summer."

"Great." Was all she said, Lena wasn't sure how long she was going to have to stay here, but she doubted she'd be here in the summer to test the temperatures anyway, her brother would find her eventually.

Maggie nodded her head back down the corridor and said "Come on, remember this route because we are heading to the Slytherin Common Room."

They headed down the gloomy hallway that held no resemblance to the brightly decorated corridors upstairs near the hospital wing. Maggie pointed out the Potions Classroom along the way as they eventually came to a set of stone steps, which Maggie took at a leisurely stroll and stopped abruptly at the bottom, causing Lena to almost collide with her.

"Now the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room is top secret." Maggie said turning to look at her with a stony expression on her face that made her look intimidating. "You cannot share the location or the password to the Common room to anyone, and I mean anyone, not even Little Danvers, you got that?"

"Little Danvers?" Lena asked in a voice slightly too high pitched to sound casual. How did she know about Kara? Maggie continued to stare at her until she was satisfied Lena had fell for it and then turned and headed straight for the blank stone wall opposite.

“Poltergeist" Maggie said when she was just a foot from the wall. Lena was worried she was going to walk head first straight in to it, although she was too stunned by what just happened to actually do anything about it. Maggie did not seem perturbed by the wall just inches from her face, and she needn't be. As soon as Maggie was mere centimetres from the wall it slid out of the way so fast Lena was sure that if she'd blinked, she would've missed it.

Lena was stood starring at Maggie's retreating back as she continued down a small gloomy passageway, unperturbed by the fact that she almost walked straight into a wall. Maggie slowed slightly when she realised Lena was yet again not following her. 

"Come on then, Little Luthor!" She calls over her shoulder, then continues round a corner and out of sight. Lena was certain she wouldn't see Kara down here but as soon as Lena realises she's alone she jumps into action, jogging a little to catch up with Maggie. When she rounds the corner she almost slams right into her, again. Maggie seemed to have stopped just around the corner but didn't appear to be waiting for her however. She seemed to be having a glaring match with a few students in the common room who did not look to happy to see her.

"You are not bringing her in 'ere" Sneered one of the students who was trying to make himself look taller than he actually was. In actual fact he looked like he had been blown up by a balloon, his already round body was made to look even rounder as he puffed out his chest, trying to look intimidating. His slightly red face and pimples were not helping his appearance either. There was another skinnier, but no less ugly boy standing right behind him, and a girl with silvery white hair was standing with her arms crossed to the boys right.

"I don't think that's your call, but I'd be glad to pass that message along to the Headmistress when I next see her."

"You know what her brothers done." Piped up the girl as she moved a step closer, turning her sneer to focus on Lena. "How can you stand to be so close to her?"

Lena was never one to back down, and she certainly wasn't afraid of three school students. She had met more scary people at her mothers friendly get-togethers with her 'friends'. 

"Does she look like her brother to you Lesley?" Maggie asked, her eyebrows raised. "Do not judge someone by their family."

Lena couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She knew Maggie seemed to be tolerating her but she hadn't indicated that she may even like her, or maybe not hate her until now. Lena assumed that like everyone else, except Kara of course, Maggie would automatically distrust and hate her, like that boy upstairs. But maybe she was wrong. Turning around, Maggie grabbed one of Lena's shoulders and spun her around pushing her back the way they came.

"Come on Lena, I'll show you the common room later."

"You called me Lena." Lena said smiling ever so slightly at Maggie as they walked out.


End file.
